Salvando a Olaf
by Shield09
Summary: Elsa y Anna emprenden un viaje para salvar a Olaf, quién a sido secuestrado por Hans. Durante el transcurro del viaje Elsa y Anna encontrarán a un chico dispuesto a ayudarlas. [Elsa y Jack Frost] [Anna y Kristoff]
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

 **.**

 **. . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **La desaparición de Olaf.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El sol comenzó a ascender por el horizonte, iluminando toda la enormidad de Arendelle. Hacía rato que cierto muñeco de nieve y cierto reno recorrían el pueblo en busca de algo nuevo que hacer. Ambos estaban un poco aburridos y necesitaban matar aquel aburrimiento con algo de diversión.

\- ¿Que tal si vamos al bosque? Igual hay algo divertido. -Propuso Olaf. Sven bufó en señal de desaprobación.- oh vamos Sven, No nos va a pasar nada- De nuevo el reno bufó.- Mm está bien, está bien, pero que sepas...¡CABEZA DE ALMENDRA EL ÚLTIMO!- El muñeco de nieve comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque entre risas. El reno no pudo contener las ganas de adelantar a su amigo y comenzó a trotar tras él.

En unos segundo Sven había logrado alcanzar a Olaf y ya le llevaba una ventaja bastante notable. El reno y el muñeco de nieve se habían adentrado al bosque y al parecer no se habían dado cuenta, pues estaban muy entretenidos en la carrera.

Olaf paró jadeando a más no poder.- No puedo más, me muero -El muñeco de nieve cayó derrotado por el cansancio y se obligó a respirar lentamente para rellenar de aire sus pulmones. El Reno se acercó con elegancia, regodeándose así de su victoria.- No te Animes demasiado, si yo tuviera cuatro patas también correría así, ahora se bueno y déjame descansar un poco.

El reno se sentó a su lado, esperando que su amigo se recuperase del sobreesfuerzo. Miró a su alrededor y entonces descubrió que estaban en medio de aquel bosque. Pero menos mal que conocía aquella frondosidad como la palma de su pezuña.

El ruido de la maleza siendo removida alertaron al reno y al muñeco, quien se levanto rápidamente olvidando el cansancio y la fatiga de la carrera.

De entre la maleza apareció alguien al que conocían bastante bien. Olaf se cruzó de brazos y miró al príncipe del sur con una mirada de reproche.

\- ¿Que haces tú aquí, Hans? - el aludido sonrió maliciosamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anna despejó las cortinas para que los cálidos rayos de sol se filtrasen por la ventana. Recordó entonces el momento de su casi congelación total, pero gracias a su Hermana consiguió sobrevivir, Aunque también fue la culpable de su desdicha.

\- Déjame dormir un ratito más- Volteó la mirada con una sonrisa. Después de todo aquel desastre de hace un año ella y Kristoff se habían casado, y estaba muy contenta con el resultado. Aunque aveces su marido fuera muy perezoso.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación y se acercó a ver. Cuando la abrió se encontró el rostro de un soldado de palacio.

\- Princesa Anna, La reina reclama su atención inmediatamente, es algo importante - La preocupación se hizo notar en el rostro de la muchacha.

\- ¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó Kristoff desde su cómoda posición.

\- Levantate, Elsa tiene algo importante que decirnos.

Al rato Kristoff y Anna caminaban rumbo a los aposentos de la Reina de Arendelle. Al llegar encontraron a Elsa junto a Sven, Quién se lanzó de brazos a Kristoff un tanto alterado.

\- Tranquilo- Kristoff intentó tranquilizar al reno acariciando su lomo.

\- ¿Que ocurre tú? Digo, Elsa. - Elsa miró a su hermana muy seria, y le entregó un pequeño papel.- ¿que es esto? - Dijo cogiéndolo.

\- Sven lo trajo consigo. - Anna prestó su atención en el trozo de papel y comenzó a leerlo.

 _Queridos Amigos de Arendelle, como no quiero alargar mucho este mensaje, solo quiero deciros que vuestro amigo de Nieve está en mis manos. Si queréis volver a verlo solo tenéis que acudir al valle que se encuentra más allá de las montañas. Y si no queréis que el pequeñin sufra será mejor que lleguéis antes de un período de cinco días. Si en ese tiempo no habéis llegado. El muñeco de nieve morirá._

 _Tu querido amigo Hans._

 _Pd: Solo la reina y la princesa, si alguien más aparece, ya sabéis las consecuencias._

Anna arrugo el papel con toda la rabia del mundo y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Ese Maldito de Hans quiere usurpar tu trono Elsa.

-. Ya lo sé Hermana. Pero la cuestión es, Vamos o no a salvar a Olaf.- Elsa miró profundamente a su hermana menor, queriendo hayar una respuesta de corazón en sus ojos.

\- Claro, Olaf no se merece esto, Él es un pequeño muñeco de nieve inocente. No quiero que desaparezca Elsa.- La reina asintió conforme con su respuesta.

\- Bien, Kristoff quedas al mando del reino. Yo y Anna somos las únicas que podemos ir. Partiremos de inmediato. Solo tenemos cinco días. Y el Valle queda muy lejos. - Sentenció Elsa muy convencida.

\- Espera qué... Yo...yo no sé gobernar un reino...- A Kristoff le aterraba la idea.

Anna se acercó a su marido y posó sus labios en los de él.

\- Tranquilo, solo serán unos días, Esto lo hacemos por Olaf, Además tendrás a tu disposición a un consejero real. Todo saldrá bien. ¿Vale?.-

\- Pero...

\- No hay tiempo que perder. Marchemos ya Anna. Y tú querido cuñado, más te vale no armar algún jaleo...- Kristoff tragó saliva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **En el siguiente capítulo Elsa y Anna emprenderán una aventura con el objetivo de salvar a su amigo. En ese transcurro conocerán a un joven que posee los mismo poderes que Elsa. Y no adelanto más.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

 **.**

 **. . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **Jack Frost**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La reina y La princesa de Arendelle habían partido hacía las montaña, los soldados se habían encargado de los víveres que necesitarían durante el viaje; Comida, Agua, Mudas y demás cosas.

\- ¿Crees que llegaremos a Tiempo?- Preguntó Anna, quién cabalgaba a Medianoche, su caballo negro.

\- Si, podría adivinar que llegaremos a las montañas en día y medio. Una vez allí las Atravesaremos. Después cruzaremos el puente de la neblazca y una vez allí tendremos una larga caminata hasta llegar al valle. Cálculo que en cuatro días estaremos allí.- Informó Elsa. Estrella polar, Así se llamaba el caballo de la Reina de Arendelle.

Anna echó un vistazo al reino, Que poco a poco era menos visible. Elsa suspiró bajito, Desde un primer momento supo que Hans volvería, Fue una estupidez no haberle encarcelado, pero eso hubiera significado tener una guerra con el Rey del sur. Y en esos momentos Arendelle no era demasiado fuerte como para comenzar una guerra. Ahora en cambio Elsa disponía de una mayoría de soldados y encima unos cuantos golems de nieve que ella había creado a partir de sus poderes de Hielo.

\- ¿Ocurre Algo Elsa? Estás muy pensativa.- Elsa suspiró de nuevo y le dirigió una tierna mirada a su hermana.

\- No te preocupes, solo me preguntaba como se las apañará Kristoff ahora que es el rey en funciones.- Anna rió imaginando a su marido atareado con las diferentes funciones que debía ejercer como rey. Pero en el fondo, muy al fondo, sabía que se las apañaria bien.

Elsa y Anna por fin se habían adentrado en el gran bosque. El reino ya no se podía ver, pues los árboles se cerraban a su paso. Estaban en plena Primavera, y hacía un calor increíble. Ya era por la tarde, y quedaban unas cuantas horas para el anochecer.

\- Hace un calor increíble.- Se quejó la pelirroja, Limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

\- Si quieres te congelo...

\- No, Gracias...- Anna infló sus mofletes. Elsa se encogió de hombros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico con cabello blanco, ojos azules sorprendentes y una piel muy pálida, Caminaba descalzo sobre un camino de hielo que él mismo estaba formando al caminar. Vestía con un suéter azul con capucha, lleno de escarcha al rededor del cuello, y un pantalón marrón. A simple vista parecía una imagen incorpórea, como creada por niebla. Pero era de carne y hueso.

\- Tengo Hambre...- El rugido de su estómago se hizo escuchar. Habían pasado más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin comer, sin contar algunas moras silvestres que había encontrado en aquel bosque.

Paró de caminar al escuchar el trote de unos caballos que se acercaban por el mismo camino que andaba él. Como si fuera nieve en polvo desapareció del camino y volvió a aparecer tras un árbol.

\- Medianoche está bastante cansado, ¿Podríamos parar un rato?- Escuchó el joven. Al parecer la respuesta fue afirmativa, pues el trote había parado.

Rodeó un poco el Árbol para observar a las personas que habían parado justo ahí. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de una pelirroja que bajaba de un caballo negro. Observó un poco más y creyó morir al ver el rostro de una despampanante rubia de larga melena, con una hermosa piel pálida, tanto como la de él. Lo que le llamó también la atención fue la corona que la representaba como reina de algún lugar.

«Si es reina estará casada con un rey» el chico de cabellos blancos se reprendió por tener pensamientos bastantes indecentes para un chico con el don del hielo.

\- ¿Elsa? Has hecho tú este camino de hielo- «Elsa, Así se llamaba, Lindo nombre.» Pensó inconscientemente el muchacho.

\- No- Negó la reina de Arendelle acercándose cuidadosamente al Lugar. - Es bastante extraño, Estamos en plena primavera. no imagino quién o qué a podido hacer semejante camino. A parte de mi, Claro. Pero yo no he sido.- Aseguró haciendo desaparecer el camino de hielo con sus propios poderes.

El chico Abrió los ojos como platos. «Tiene el don del hielo También. », No conocía a nadie que tuviera su mismo don, Solo conocía a un viejo que nació con el don del bosque. Pero nunca a uno que controlara su mismo elemento.

\- es bastante extraño que el camino se corte en este preciso sitio- Elsa intentaba buscar una idea coherente, pero por más que pensaba no hallaba ninguna.

Entonces se escuchó el rugido de unas tripas pidiendo algún alimento. Lo que alertó a las dos chicas y a los caballos.

«Maldita sea» el chico supo que le habían descubierto y no tuvo más remedio que desaparecer con su poder. Pero sus fuerzas habían llegado a su límite y sus poderes le habían fallado.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- Elsa se había interpuesto entre su hermana y el Árbol, No quería que Anna se llevase un Zarpazo de oso o algo peor. Desde luego aquél rugido había sido de algún animal grandote.

El chico suspiró y salió de su escondite.

Al principio las chicas fliparon con la belleza élfica del chico, quién sonrió y saludó con un simple "Hola".

\- ¿Qui...quién eres tú...?- Preguntó a la defensiva Elsa una vez salió del trance.

\- Soy Jack Frost- Contestó simplemente- ¿y tú?- Jack se rascó la nuca, un poco tímido.

\- Yo soy la reina Elsa de Arandelle, y ella es la princesa Anna del mismo reino. ¿Tu has creado el camino de hielo.?- Jack Iba a contestar, pero el no haber comido durante los dos últimos días hizo mella en su cuerpo, y cayó de rodillas. Elsa corrió en su ayuda y lo levantó con sus propias fuerzas. De nuevo el rugido de las tripas se hizo escuchar y en ese momento Elsa entendió. «Cuanto lleva sin comer este hermoso chico» se sonrojó casi al instante, lo de hermoso se le había escapado. Menos mal que solo estaba pensando.

\- Anna trae algo de comer para el chico.- Ordenó Elsa. Anna asintió y fue en busca de algo de comer en la bolsa que cargaba Medianoche.

\- No..no hace falta...- Habló a duras penas el muchacho.

\- No digas tonterías, Como no comas podrías desmallarte...- Anna volvió con unos bocadillos y se los entregó a Elsa.- Toma- El chico agradeció el ofrecimiento y asió el bocadillo. Jack frost comenzó a engullir el bocadillo muy deprisa. Casi se ahoga pero el zumo que le había traído Anna lo había impedido.

Elsa y Anna rieron al ver al chico engullir otro bocadillo, un poco más lento.

\- ¿Cuanto llevas sin comer?- Preguntó amablemente Elsa. Jack bajó la mirada para que no notasen su sonrojo, ya que en su piel pálida era más notable.

\- Dos días.- Ambas se sorprendieron y comprendieron su faltas de fuerzas.

\- Elsa, ¿Que hacemos con él? Debemos seguir, y yo no puedo dejar a un chico en éstas condiciones solo.- Elsa asintió.

\- Lo llevaremos con Nosotros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

 **.**

 **. . .**

 **. . . . .**

 **El verdadero plan de Hans**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- Haber Que me quede claro, Un príncipe del sur a secuestrado a vuestro muñeco de nieve viviente y ustedes para rescatarlo tenéis que llegar al valle que se encuentra tras las montañas antes de cinco días. Pero teméis que ese tirano quiera usurpar tu trono y así gobernar vuestro reino.- Aclaró Jack. Las hermanas asintieron. El peliblanco suspiró.

\- ¿Entonces nos acompañarás?- Preguntó Anna montando a medianoche.

\- Eso ni se pregunta. Aventura es mi apodo.- Elsa negó con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Jack aparte de ser Amable, era Divertido. Y no le disgustaba la idea de llevarle con ellas.

\- Pues Venga, Montante con mi Hermana, Medianoche está muy cargado.- Jack miró a Elsa esperando su aprobación. Y la Rubia se la concedió. El joven montó con timidez, Admitía que Elsa lo intimidaba con su Belleza y Elegancia.

\- Vamos Jack, No muerdo- Elsa le tendió la mano y Jack la aceptó. Subió perdiendo un poco el equilibrio al principio pero se adaptó enseguida.

\- ¿Y como se ha tomado el rey todo esto?- Anna Rió desde atrás. Y Estrella Polar comenzó a trotar lentamente.- ¿Por qué se ríe.?

\- Supongo que le hará gracia que Kristoff probablemente destruya el reino.- Jack dedujo que ese hombre era el esposo de Elsa.

\- No es por eso. Jack cree que tienes esposo.- Elsa se sonrojó de inmediato.- No te preocupes Jack, Elsa está Soltera y Entera.

\- !ANNA¡- Gritó con reproche Elsa. Lanzándole una bola de nieve. Aunque como no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jack, La bola le dio de lleno. Perdiendo el Equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.- Lo siento...- Elsa bajó sintiéndose muy mal por el chico.

\- No pasa nada..- Jack se levantó y se llevó la mano a la zona afectada por la caída, Dicha Zona era la brazo izquierdo. Elsa se reprendió mentalmente y le dirigió una mirada asesina a su Hermana.

\- ¿Te duele Aquí?- Elsa cogió la mano de Jack y con su mano libre palpó la Zona afectada. Esperó respuesta del chico, pero no la obtuvo. Entonces lo miró. El chico estaba muy sonrojado. Elsa lo había tocado con mucha delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper y a eso le sumamos sus frías y suaves manos. Normal que el chico sintiera el corazón a mil.

Elsa no se había dado cuenta de sus actos y cuando se dió cuenta de que tenía en su mano la mano de Jack la apartó avergonzada.

\- Tortolitos, Tenemos una misión importante que cumplir y ustedes parecen niños con sus acciones. Dejad ya vuestros sonrojos y avancemos de una vez.- Anna interrumpió la escenita. Intuía que se gustaban, pero no lo tenía tan claro. Su hermana había tenido muchos pretendientes, y muy apuestos. Pero ella no estaba nunca interesada. Siempre decía que el Amor no servía de nada. «Nada que te cree dependencia puede ser bueno» Recordó la frase favorita de Elsa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

[Mientras tanto en el Reino de Arendelle.]

Kristoff abrió los ojos, Al principió miró a su alrededor viéndolo todo borroso. Se restregó las manos en los ojos y comenzó a verlo todo con más claridad. Y se sorprendió al verse atado en el calabozo del reino. A su lado yacía inconsciente Sven. Y no muy lejos estaba Olaf.

\- ¡Kristoff! Por fin despiertas.- Iba a ir junto a él, pero justo a sus pies había una placa de presión. Si dejaba de pisarla la estufa se encendía. Y sabía que sucedería.

-¿Olaf?, Que haces Aquí...Que hago yo Aquí...- Kristoff estaba muy confundido.

\- Hans tendió una trampa a Elsa y Anna. Le han echo creer que estoy en el valle que hay tras las montañas...pero les mintió...Anoche en la cena bebiste de un vino que contenía una pastilla somnífera.- Kristoff no pudo creer lo que escuchaba.- Pero eso no es todo, Hans cuenta con un Viejo que tiene el mismo poder que Elsa, pero en vez de hielo, controla el fuego...

\- ¿Y para que llevarlas tan lejos?- Preguntó Kristoff- Cuando se den cuenta de que no estás... Y volverán...

\- Lo sé... Pero escuché que el viejo con poderes les ha puesto muchas trampas durante el camino...Y que confía en que morirán...y yo no quiero eso...- Olaf derramó una lágrima.

Kristoff solo de pensarlo se hirvió de rabia. Y comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas de la cadena que lo mantenía prisionero. Pero los intentos de escape eran en vano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Gran plan el tuyo maestro Vil.- Hans miraba al hombre que estaba sentado en el trono de Elsa.

\- No me hagas la pelota Hans...una vez acabe con la Reina y la Princesa yo tomaré este reino.

\- Lo sé, Esto es una venganza personal que llevo guardando desde hace tiempo.- El joven sonrió con malicia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
